The required performance of hair cosmetics is varied depending on each stage during washing, during rinsing, during wetting and after drying. There is strong demand particularly for improvement of softness and smoothness during rinsing and suppression of friction.
Conventionally, cationic compounds such as cationic surfactants and cationic polymers, lubricants, silicones etc. have been used to improve smoothness during rinsing, but the effect of the cationic surfactants and cationic polymers on suppression of a feeling of friction in water is limited, and is poor in an ability to confer softness and smoothness. The lubricants hardly suppress a feeling of friction in running water, and dimethyl polysiloxane can be said to be absent in an ability to suppress a feeling of friction in running water and in an ability to confer softness and smoothness. Among the silicones, a polyether-modified silicone is poor in an ability to confer a feeling of softness, and the ability thereof to suppress a feeling of friction and to confer smoothness is not durable. An amino-modified silicone can confer a lasting feeling of softness, but cancels the feeling of selfness because of its feeling of friction similar to the feeling of strong rubber in running water.